


Don't move

by frogsonwednesdays



Series: Trust me [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsonwednesdays/pseuds/frogsonwednesdays
Summary: Not-a-sequel drabble
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Trust me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563313
Kudos: 5





	Don't move

Is there a point to this? Will anyone hear?  
Can they save me?

I think I’m going crazy. I’m hearing things that aren’t there and I see things moving out of the corner of my eye. I wish they would stop.

I can’t tell Mark. It would worry him too much. I’m already not able to handle this.

There they are.

It happens in the night, usually. When it’s dark.

They things are there. They’re in my head and they’re in my house. I try to ignore them when they corrupt my mind, telling me to do awful things, vile things, that I shouldn’t.

That why i can’t tell Mark. I’m afraid that he’ll think I’m crazy. I probably am. But he might be afraid of me. Of what I might do.

I chose a day he’s not at home.

It’s dark now and that’s when it gets worse.

I can see them moving.

Don’t move. Don’t move. Stop. Please.  
I whisper it to myself.

My hands are shaking, clutching a knife.

Don’t move. They can’t do anything.

But it becomes too much.

Suddenly the knife is inside me and I faintly feel it twisting.

It’s surreal. Like watching yourself on TV. I’m not here. I’m not moving. 

But then the door opens. Marks here. And he’s definitely moving; rushing over as if he can stop everything. 

It’s over. Nothing can happen now.

Nothing will ever happen as long as you don’t move.

**Author's Note:**

> 3 minute work
> 
> Also please feel free to leave any prompts in the comments if you'd like to see more writing


End file.
